Power Rangers: Guardian's Vow
by LinkinKnight
Summary: A new evil force threatens Earth, searching for the Guardian's Bracelets. It's up to five kids from Sailor's Gate who gained their powers to stop it. Need monster of the week.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New powers in the block, part one

In space

The infinity, the darkness of space. Millions of millions of stars light it up, letting us see the wonders of it. The amazing planets, their endless lands of several tones, maybe inhabited by a sentient species and surrounded by moons. There are comets, running a course for eternity. All of it is an amazing and endless spectacle that nothing can seem to disturb.

Or so it seems…

"ENGAGE. THE ELEMENTAL BRACELETS WILL BE MINE" One giant darkened figure boomed. Its giant starship following a smaller, lighter ship. Its lasers nearly destroyed the other spaceship, which barely could evade the shots.

Inside the small ship, one white humanoid was running to the cargo bay, reaching for the box containing one legendary power capable of conquering worlds with it: The Elemental Bracelets. They were said by old prophecies that they wielded great power, but only the chosen ones could use that power. But it seems the Dark Lord, Saga found a way to use that power. Fortunately, he thought, one friend stole the findings, transforming it to give life to defenders, to Power Rangers. But Saga and his Medghouls found out. So there he was, running for his life and carrying sacred objects out of the galaxy. As Earth turned visible, the Bracelets started to shine. The five colors started to illuminate the room. The white, monk-like being went to the pods. Pulled the case with the bracelets in one of the escape pods and sent it to the blue planet. But before they were sent, he put on a tele-chip on them. That way, the Nebulonian could bring the chosen ones to the ship.

BOOM!

The engines of the ship were failing, he could stay there for a long time but the morphers would need to be handed, not to mention the zords, although they weren´t ready. The pod was shot to Earth. Now it all rests on the hands of fate.

But some shadows followed the pod, whoever the Chosen ones were in for a big test.

EARTH. ON SAILOR GATE CITY.

"Whoa" A teenager gasped as he sat down on his bed, his face and hair were covered in sweat and his eyes were wider than they should. He was a fifteen year old, of about 5'9 tall, his Hispanic skin and long and thick black hair were the most noticeable features in his face. His eyes were brown, and they had just recovered their natural expression.

"That was one crazy nightmare" He commented as his breath went back to normal. His lean body was tensed; he just had a vision of destruction, death and a strong feeling of helplessness. But a red light appeared, giving him a feeling of great power, a heat coming from his core. And then, blackness.

The boy shrugged, dismissing the nightmare as a stomachache trouble. He went to sleep, not knowing how that dream could change his life, and that of other four people.

Winston Stern High School, in the morning, 7:56 AM.

The boy was sitting in a classroom, letting the time pass as his first class started, he was looking out of the window, thinking on how to pass the day. But his thoughts were interrupted by a poke on his back. He turned and smirked at the boy behind him.

"Kyle, nice to see you, bro" He looked to the 5'10 boy that was his best friend. Kyle had a small smile on his face as they shook hands.

"Ditto, Paul please wake me up if I fall sleep" The tired teen said. He was a long haired Caucasian boy, his brown hair was shaggy and his brown eyes were behind a pair of glasses, but that could not hide his tired expression. Paul looked at his clothes, a blue jacket over a gray shirt, dark jeans and black shoes, everything looking rather baggy due to him being so thin. But his calm face didn't hide his lack of sleep or how much he needs to care more about his looks. Paul himself was wearing a red jacket and a black t-shirt. His light jeans were fitting and his running shoes looked rather worn down. His right arm was full of bracelets.

"Rough night?" He smirked; he loved bothering the boy, even if he rarely got as much as a raised eyebrow from him. Kyle nodded, but he seemed to be barely holding his head's weight.

"I had a crazy dream. Everything was destroyed and some voice was telling me that I could stop that, and then this blue light appeared and I felt…strong" Kyle related his dream, Paul listening everything, paling with every word he said.

"And then I could not sleep again because dad kept snoring loudly" He laughed at the end, but Paul wasn't listening. The bad feeling he had since last night grew tenfold. _I and Kyle had similar dreams, but who else could have that vision. _He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that other three people should have seen similar images.

"Mary is here, Earth to Paul" Kyle called, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked up and saw a petite black haired girl walk to them. Her yellow blouse hung loosely from her body, tight blue jeans and white shoes completed his outfit. She was a pretty girl, and they noticed her steps were kind of slow. Maybe another all-nighter.

"Hi, Mar" Kyle smiled at her friend, enveloping her in a hug. After she greeted Paul, she went to sit with a friend of hers. Paul and Kyle sat down together, and started to talk about whatever they could think of. The bell rang and the class started. For the remainder of the hour, Mary was writing like crazy, Kyle was distracted reading some unrelated book and Paul was drumming with a pair of pencils to pass the time. Paul used the time to think how to tell Kyle about his dream. Mary was working hard to try and pass the English class. But the class was interrupted by a knock on the door. Then a blonde girl entered to the room. She had light skin, her eyes were blue, and her hair was tied on a ponytail. Kyle thought she was really pretty, her pink top was hung tight to her chest, and her legs were bare, covered by a white skirt. A purse was hanging on her side, as she strutted over the teacher. Her eyes roamed over the room, as if sizing up her new potential friends.

"Everybody, please welcome to our new student Anna Carter" Everybody greeted her in some way, Mary being one of the most enthusiastic; Paul looked at her, checking her out and smiling flirtatiously. Kyle simply nodded, but Mary looked at him and noticed his face was a bit red and smiled evilly, thinking of how they finally could have some ammo on the blue boy. She sat down just behind Mary, who quickly introduced herself and started to talk about most people in the room, Anna was listening intently. One look to the side and her green eyes met Kyle's brown eyes. Kyle suddenly felt nervous at her gaze, but ignored it, his face as relaxed as ever.

"And those two are my friends, Kyle Saint-Clair and Paul Redfield. Kyle is really cool, not too social, but he is really nice once he stops playing ice king" She sent a mischievous glance at him, but he was back to his book. "And Paul is a bit of a cocky guy and a flirt, but he can be very helpful once he stops making a fool of himself" The dark skinned boy glared at her over their friend's back. After that, the day went in easier, but Kyle kept looking at Anna at random moments.

On the recess, Kyle was heading towards the library when he heard some fight noises. He went on to find Paul and a member of the football team standing in front of each other, being held back by a boy who stood in between them. He was 6'0, had a rather pale skin, short orange hair and green eyes. His body was muscular, and was wearing a forest green polo, a hoodie and black pants and sneakers. Frederick "Freddy" Gawain, Kyle recalled, a pretty nice guy and generally well liked within school, even by guys like himself.

Freddy was trying to calm them down, but Eric shouted something to Paul, and in a second Kyle was holding him back as Freddy moved, catching Eric and stopping him from going for Paul, who was struggling to get out of Kyle's grasp. As he drove his friend away, he mouthed a thank you to Freddy. For a second Kyle saw a red faced Mary, but couldn't stop by.

"Man, chill" He gasped as Paul stopped struggling. His face was red and he still seemed mad. "What did Choleric do this time?" Paul looked at him, calming himself a bit. Kyle took a water bottle from his pocket and took a gulp from it.

"He started to hit on Mar and I got mad, he smacked her in the…" Paul trailed off. Kyle didn't need to hear more. He hurt Mar, and he was going to pay for it.

"Bastard" He muttered, and considered going there and slamming a chair on Eric's head until the guy stopped screaming, but he stopped himself. He calmly put the cap on the bottle and walked away. But Paul could feel the rage coming from his friend and he swore he could see the bottle deforming in Kyle's grip.

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" Freddy was saying to his teammate of the football team. "You should not have caused all those troubles. Now you had those guys flip and kick your ass" He kept going until Eric interrupted him.

"So? I could have beaten up those two wimps without breaking a sweat, I don't need any help" The boy nicknamed Choleric groused. Son of an executive he was as spoiled as they came and was what you could call a lecherous pig. Of course he had his qualities, but it takes a while to find them under all that.

"But-"Freddy was cut off when someone appeared in their line of sight. One skinny boy he had known for years and was fond of. Kyle Saint-Clair appeared on the lockers, walking casually into the room, he could see he was angry, but he still acted as if there were no wrong things in the world. Eric stood up and went to Kyle's face, the shorter boy staring him coldly. Eric grabbed Kyle by the collar.

"What do you want?"

"I know what you did to Mary. Apologize, now" Kyle's tone was cold, nearly freezing the air as he spoke. Freddy moved, ready to step in. Normally one kid would have cowered at such a size difference, but Kyle looked simply angry.

"And who is gonna make me?! You?!" With that, Eric drew back his fist, but Kyle's head shot forward, slamming his forehead against Eric's nose, smashing it. Eric flinched, but punched Kyle in the face, making his head snap back. Freddy was able to stop the fight, but not before Kyle got a split lip and bruises under both eyes and a few bruises on his body while Eric, aside from his nose, had a bruised jaw and a cut in the forehead.

"What's going on here?" The three of them froze as a teacher entered to the locker room. Mr. Locke took a look at the three teens and called the three of them to the Principal's office. Kyle apologized to Freddy, who didn't make a big deal out of it, and escorted his somewhat-friend to the infirmary to check him up.

"Sorry again for the trouble, man. Got you in detention for a week and you tried to stop it" Kyle apologized for the third time. Freddy just shrugged.

"No biggie, I end there pretty often anyway, besides you were defending your friend, even if you stopped bush head before" He said referring to Paul.

"That was before I knew what Choleric did. If I knew then, I would've helped Paul beating the SOB" Kyle laughed. The both of them were like that as the nurse worked on Kyle's injuries.

In a girl's bathroom

Mary was in a toilet, taking a moment to calm herself from the humiliation and the near fight that nearly occurred. Freddy was pretty much begging for her forgiveness while scolding Eric Longstone, Paul looked as if he would erupt and break the jock's bones in a second. She took some deep breathes and steadied herself. Walking out she came face to face with a witness, Anna and Paul her friend since they were four.

"You OK?" Anna asked. She wrapped a comforting arm around her and Paul patted her on the back. She thanked them and asked them what happened. Paul was explaining to her how he would have kicked Longstone's ass if he had the chance, which Mary commented would be once he was drugged and tied up, but Paul just glared at her as Anna laughed. But Paul froze up as he remembered Kay's walking away as soon as he knew the trouble. Barely hiding a panic attack, he looked at the two girls.

"Has either of you seen Kay?" The both of them shook heads as the bell rang. Paul went to Music, Mary had History and Anna had Math, with Kyle if they recalled right. They gave Anna directions to her classroom and went on separate ways. Anna entered to a rather messy classroom with lots of kids; she caught sight of the blue clad boy. She gasped as she saw his injuries; they looked treated but it still it was obvious what happened. Kyle just said he got roughed up when dealing with the pig as he called it. He brushed it off, saying it ended before something serious happened.

After that he just lets her talk, among other things about her love of cheerleading and her impressions about the school. Kyle simply smiled a bit and nodded, giving her a sign he was listening. After that, the class went on in comfortable silence.

But their peace was

At the music room.

Paul was in his element here. He could feel himself vanish away from the classroom as the notes flowed from his guitar as if they were a river. It may not be much, considering that they only had like two weeks in class, yet in this room pretty much every trouble he has just go away. Finally looking up, the dark skinned boy saw Freddy looking at him smiling. Freddy walked over and raised a hand, which was shook by the musician, who smiled proudly at the jock.

"That was awesome, man. You really rock" Paul made a bow at that.

"I aim to dazzle the masses" He bragged. With that, he noticed the ginger's eyes and saw shadows on them. As images of his vision ran through his mind, he started to lose his footing, and started falling. Freddy managed to catch him, but the move got everyone's attention as the teacher, Mr. Valor walked to them, asking what happened.

"Got dizzy. Bad night" That was all he said, shaking off how bad it sounded.

"OK, but another one like that and you go to the infirmary, can't have a student passing out at random times" Paul gave a "got it" and sat down.

As for Freddy, he had sat down on the floor, holding his head as a mysterious headache appeared. What was that ominous feeling that suddenly appeared? A shrug later it was dismissed, but Paul also had the same feeling. Kyle and Anna could barely hide it, Mary on the other hand fell on her chair, she managed to pretend a trip, but she was cutting it close. Now the five of them knew something big would happen.

In the afternoon, after detention, a trip to the library and a talk with a teacher later...

Kyle groaned as he and Freddy walked out of detention. While for one side he was glad that the big guy kept the incident from advancing further, but right now he was thinking on how to explain his parents about this without becoming a murder victim. As the gloom feeling settled in, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Freddy was trying to comfort him as they tried to reach the exit. The boy had told him about "The Dream", making Kyle scared. Two, or now three, since Paul opened his mouth, men having the same dream, the same night and the only difference being colors. Red and heat, blue and he himself felt a chill, and Freddy saw green and felt strong coming from within. It must mean something; the ominous feeling on his gut tells him so. But before his fears are expressed Mary joins. Typical, she is something of a teacher's pet so that doesn't faze the boys. Paul was there too, since his mother had something to do Mary, the only one of the four that has a driving license, offered to give him a ride.

"Nice to see you here, baby bro" Mar jokes as she approaches a chagrined Kyle and a laughing Freddy. Kyle's elbow swifly finds its way to Freddy's kidneys, making him fall to his knees clutching the hurt soft spot. Paul laughed at that, earning a dope slap from Mary.

"Good to know something goes right today" Paul commented. His backpack was hanging on his side and his guitar adorned his shoulder as Kyle and he exchanged a meaningful glance. The feeling of ominousness is stronger than before. Paul's eyes go to Mary, but his hands go to his ears as a strange feeling takes over, dropping everyone to their knees and release an anguished cry.

Death... Pain... Anguish... Destruction... Confusion... Fear.

"Stop" Freddy said. The pain is unbereable. A new voice joined them.

"_Only you can stop this from happening" An inhuman voice said._

"Please" A girl said weakly. The four of them recognized Anna "No more"

Ligths appeared in the sky, but no one but them could see it.

"Who... are you?" Mary muttered, clenching her teeth.

Power... They need power...

"Show yourself" Kyle demanded, his eyes blazing in a blue light.

"_Rise" The voice said finally "And meet your destiny"_

"What the hell?" Paul cursed, managing to sit down.

A box appeared, startling them and breaking the connection. The five figures gasped as the reality hit them.

"Is everyone OK?" Mary asked. Paul nodded, helping her to stand up again.

"What a trip" Freddy panted, he was on all fours "Worse than a high"

"Anna!" Kyle was on his feet, checking on the fifth member, the blond girl was on the floor whimpering. As she calmed down Kyle helped her up.

"What the hell was that?!" Freddy was the first one to talk.

"Whatever it was" Mary answered "Isn't good"

"Looks like not only Kyle and me had the nightmare last night" Paul commented, looking everyone seriously. Kyle tensed, Freddy was stricken and the girls both gasped. The tense silence was interrupted by Freddy walking towards the mysterious box that appeared in the middle of the group. Mary and Paul and, finally Kyle and Anna walked there.

"Don't open it, man" Kyle said.

"Why not?" Freddy replied.

"Ever heard of Pandora?" Was the answer. But Freddy opened it anyway. Mary and Paul gasped at the contents of the box.

There were bracelets; each of them was beautifully crafted, with very intricate designs on a silver stone. Each of them had a gem on the center, with strange symbols in them. Mary studied the symbols but she could not recognize them, but could identify the gems. A ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, a topaz and an amethyst were adorning the strange jewels. But Paul could feel something in them calling him. Kyle stuck out his hand to reach for the sapphire one, even if he didn't want to, the all of them were basically hypnotized by the alien things. But suddenly the bracelets jumped out. Anna screamed as the amethyst latched itself to her wrist. Kyle had fell in shock as the sapphire jumped on him. Freddy was pulling as hard as he could to get rid of the emerald, but it didn't even budge. Paul and Mary froze in their places, Mary's eyes were stuck on her topaz bracelet, trying to see anything that could mean something. Paul was staring at the box, not seeing anything useful but trying to order the mess of thoughts in his head.

"Told you, man. I told you that box should have stayed closed, but did you listen? Nooo!" Kyle ranted at Freddy, who simply rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Chill, dude" Freddy replied. "So we got those things glued to us, so what? Nothing else has happened" Just as Freddy said that, the sky darkened and some shadows descended upon them. The shadows started to transform into white-looking things. Each of them had red crosses across their chest and hoods covering their gray heads and blades coming from their arms and even if they didn't have faces, it's obvious that they were glaring at the kids.

"And as I was saying. I told you so"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New powers on the block, part two

Paul was in a fighting stance as soon as the alien monsters showed up. His partners were either following him or making escape plans. Kyle had counted them, at least twenty monsters with blades on their arms. Mary looked for her car; if she was lucky they could get in and bail. Freddy had set his backpack on the floor and raised his fists. Anna was inching away, in a second she would be running for her life.

"As soon as you can, run. We will distract them" Kyle talked. It was obvious that he planned to jump in the fray. Before Mary and Anna could object, the three boys jumped in to the cross bearing monsters.

_I can't believe I am friends with those idiots, _Mary thought as she sprinted with Anna to her car. At least she could save them by running over the monsters. But before they got too far, another of the blades tried to stop them.

Paul ducked to avoid a sharp blade going for his neck. He turned and kicked the Ghoul on the chest, making it stagger back. But another one snuck behind him and as he threw one away, its arm connected with his side, making him fall on the floor. He made a dance like move to kick another one, but missed, leaving him open for a tackle, making him fall on his side.

Kyle tackled one of the ghouls to the floor, just getting grazed by its blade, managing to put it down as another tried a stab, but it hurt its partner, as Kyle rolled out of the way, but he was stomped before he could get up.

Freddy grabbed one foe and threw it hard to another, following it with a punch to the gut to the next one, but the fourth one nearly impaled him and pushed him to the floor, as the last one raised its blade to finish him off...

Mary dived as the Medghoul pounced, trying to get the girl, but she was too swift and managed to get away. The ghouls followed her as she used her car's door to put some distance. But she gasped as her door was cut down by a swipe of the arm-blade. Mary moved back, but found herself surrounded by monsters.

Anna managed to make a cartwheel to avoid several cuts, but she was running out of space, one last flip leaving her open for an arm strike, which sent her to the floor and, she thought, broke her ribs. She crashed next to a building, which she used to attempt to get up, but it was hopeless since the monsters were going for the kill. One of them leapt, blades raised. She could feel her end coming and let out a scream.

But she didn't know something awoke inside her. Her eyes started to glow pink her scream became deafening and sent sonic waves to the monsters, knocking them back and making them disappear in a dark mist.

"What?" She wondered.

Mary was on the floor, covered with cuts, her consciousness fading. Her eyes were closing, but her life depended on the next few seconds. She kicked up, getting one of the Medghouls on the leg, making it fall. Her eyes regained life on them and started to turn yellow. The ghouls stopped in their tracks and were sent flying away and crashed at amazing speeds against the floor, destroying them. Mary started passing out after that.

Freddy was rolling away from one attack. His shirt was shredded and he was falling down. One last hit knocked him down, bleeding badly. His eyes started to glow as he punched one of them in the chest, making it fall several feet behind and disappear in a mist, without stopping to stare, he performed a clothesline on the next two and finishing his last enemies by grabbing them by the necks and, while ignoring their swings, which bounced on him harmless, slammed them together, hard. He looked at his hands with a giant grin.

"Awesome" He cheered, then winced "Ouch"

Kyle swore as the ghoul's hit pinned him to the floor before trying to trip one of the Medghouls over him, wrapping his legs around one of the monsters', knocking it down. His eyes started glowing blue, as the monster stomped again it before it was stopped by a strange blue wall. As the kid rolled, the wall disappeared and as he got up, in his left arm a blue sword materialized and on his right there was a shield. As the monsters attacked Kyle raised the shield, stopping the hit but knocked the blue Gem bearer back a step. Kyle jumped forward catching the monsters off guard and slashed with the sword, destroying one. One tried to cut his head off, but something told him to move and he ducked, before countering with a vicious stab. The third Ghoul was hit by a thrown shield, which bounced back to the boy, cutting the monster on the chest, making it disappear. The next two were destroyed by an energy blade Kyle unknowingly created.

"OK, you gotta be kidding me" He commented as he wiped his brow.

Paul kicked one in the chest, before turning back to the others, managing a palm strike on the next one, but it didn't have any effect besides shoving them back a bit, Paul tried to dodge their wild attacks, but took a harsh hit on his chest, bleeding profusely. Paul started seeing red at that, making his eyes literally glow red, as he started to move at impossible speeds, his hits started to come to the monsters, sending them flying as Paul's speed returned to normal as the monsters disappeared in mist. Paul fell to his knees gasping for breath and sweating profusely.

"It's done" He gasped out, nearly passing out as he did.

"Is everyone alright?" Freddy asked.

"Think so" Anna answered, holding his ribs.

"MARY!" Kyle and Paul were at her side in a second, the blue clad boy creating constructs to apply some pressure on her injuries, but those disappeared as he started wobbling and nearly fell to the floor. Paul went to her car and picked up the first aid kit she had. After that, he too collapsed, way too tired because of all that happened to do anything else.

"This is bad" Freddy stated the obvious.

Space

"Activate the teleportation sequence" The monk ordered to another alien, dressed more like a mechanic. "We need to cure them before Saga sends someone else worse than those Medghouls"

"Already on it, Mako" His companion answered "And the Guardian Morphs are ready, just so you know"

"Perfect, I just hope we can win this war"

"Don't worry, we can do it, those kids show potential and when I am done with the Zords we will be able to save Earth and Nebulon"

The white face of the mechanic lit up as he started working again, leaving the monk alone with his thoughts. It was true that the first battle ended well, but the kids nearly died and it would only get tougher from there. They would need to be better if there was a chance to get out of this alive.

Back in Sailor's Gate…

Anna walked to the group and right now was helping Freddy in curing Mary's wounds with a First Aid Kit they got from Mary's car, now lacking half a door. Kyle was helping Paul heal himself and talking or rather whispering to his friend.

"So, during last night the five of us had a dream involving destruction and rage, a message that only WE could stop it and during the day the five got into something that made us leave late, just so that mysterious box from space appeared and some freaky bracelets latched to our wrists and some monsters appeared trying to kill us for reasons we don't understand and we got weird powers" Paul summarized, obviously angry "Am I missing something?"

"Just the part of us nearly dying and not getting any answers about what that was about" Kyle sighed, his wound being tied by Anna as Paul closed the last of Mary's cuts "Mar better make it or else I am gonna kill every monster that had something to do with that myself"

"I will be there with you, beating those bastards to death" In that apparently casual exchange there was seriousness that none of them knew they had.

"I think Mar will suvive, but she needs medical treatment soon" Anna said, thanking whatever god there is that she took those classes last year.

"Fuck" Frederick swore as his fist clenched, Anna swore his eyes were glowing "Why us, why now, why…?" He started sobbing, everything crashing on top of him as he pounded the ground, trying to find an answer.

"Shoulda stayed on Mariner Bay, at least there aren't monster attacks after me" Anna said sourly, her mood starting to get darker.

"Guys don't you feel lighter?" Paul asked, looking at himself.

"We are vanishing" Kyle noted, as he checked his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Get ready guys!" Anna yelled. In a second, a blinding light appeared and none of them were there, just a few bags and a broken car.

In the Space fortress

Saga was fuming. His team of Medghouls disappeared, defeated by those usurpers, leaving him without his right. Seems like they would need to run higher stakes.

"DAEMON, I SUMMON YOU!" A black knight like being, with golden eyes and a spear on its side entered the room, the purple of its sides and the spikes on the arms and legs just made him look more intimidating. In a second he kneeled in front of his lord, looking at the floor as he awaited his master's orders.

"Go to the city and bring those infidels to you. Take as many Medghouls and a creature of your choice to do the task" Daemon just got out of the chamber and looked down, staring the new world beneath him. A strange place, famous on the universe due to how many attacks it withstood. But he would make that change. Earth would fall at the Dark Knight Daemon's lance and his Lord's command.

In the Space ship.

Freddy fell on his side as he appeared on a strange plac. It looked as some combination of a temple and something from the future. It was all dark, except for the clear light of the pod he just left.

"Either this is real and I am on a spaceship or I must stop eating so much before going to sleep" He commented, looking around for someone else, any friendly face would do now.

"Kyle" He called at the kid getting up from the floor "You OK?"

"Aside from going completely insane and a couple bruises, yeah" Was the answer. Too much sarcasm, but it was something.

"Let's go, man" He said, helping him up "Let's find the others and get out of here"

The both of them started to move in a random direction, looking out for every door, but so far nothing that could be useful for them, or they dared to touch, considering how that was what got them in this mess. Kyle had his mind on a sword, in case he had to fight, since he figured constructs he came in contact with took less energy from him. Freddy on the other hand was trying to recover, ready to use his strength at a moment's notice.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked weakly, not having strength to fight as the alien tended Mary. The white faced monk-like alien's hands glowed lightly as his (Anna and Paul were fairly sure they were males) hand hovered over, and Paul noticed how Mary's wounds healed, as if they were never there. As soon as he was done the alien turned to him, his hand raised. Paul closed his eyes, too tired and blood deprived to really put on a fight. But he felt himself getting better, his wounds closing, and his energies coming back. He saw his shirt and jacket untouched, as if he never fought those things. Paul had a thousand and one questions, but he only said...

"Who are you?" _There goes Mr. Smooth. _He thought, the weight of everything coming for him. Weird dreams, alien jewelry, Altair wannabe-monsters, cool powers and a benign alien abduction. _Next thing he says I am gonna be a Power Ranger or something_

"I am Mako, and I am here to recruit the next Ranger team" He answered with a soft voice, not looking at Paul's shocked face. _I just jinxed it. Damn it._

"OK, dibs on the red suit" At that Mary woke up.

"I have to obey Paul? Forget it!" Mary yelled awake. Anna, who had her ribs healed, flinched at that.

"Chill" Mary glared at the blonde, who continued "I know it's frustrating but, can we listen to him, this is important"She knew about past teams, so at ther very least she will listen.

"All right" She sighed, but continued "What happened anyway, I remember those things attacking me and they suddenly stopped"

"We fought them off" Anna answered "I don't know why, but I knocked them away with a scream"

"Same here, those things nearly killed me, but suddenly they started moving in slow motion and I beat them away" Paul answered, wiping his brow.

"Speed, causing sonic booms at will" Mako told them, before turning to Mary "And the ability to move things with your mind" Mary's eyes bore on Mako, who continued talking.

"The red, pink and yellow gems chose you to hold their powers, you should feel proud about it"

Some words echoed in their heads _Red, Yellow, Pink. _Red jacket, yellow blouse, pink top.

"Sorry, but aren't the other two gems blue and green?" Anna asked, with a bit of a stutter.

"Yes, how did you know?" As an answer, the door was knocked over, revealing green clad boy followed by a smaller, blue wearing boy with a sword on his hand.

"Everybody freeze" Freddy yelled, but was raised from the floor by an invisible force, he turned at Mary, her eyes glowing yellow as she set the boy down. On the other hand, Paul moved so fast to stop Kyle none of them could see him moving.

"Cool" Anna and Freddy commented. Kyle's sword vanished in thin air as his eyes came back to their normal brown color.

"Back to the floor, please, the still hanging on the air Freddy requested, waving a hand.

"Next time, I send you to the closest moon" Mary joked, grinning smugly.

"Good luck with that, golden girl" He shot back, before landing on his butt.

"Now, can we get back to the serious things, what were those things?" Paul asked.

"They are Medghouls, foot soldiers of Saga, the Dark Lord of Rinegal" The five looked at each other before asking.

"So, is he like a bad guy?" Freddy asked. Mako nodded, sadly.

"He has conquered many worlds, including, Nebulon. My home" At that, Mary and Anna gave a step towards him, and put on a comforting hand over his back. The men, on the other hand, stood there, shocked.

"Sorry… We didn't…" Paul and Freddy stuttered, but Kyle just stood there.

"I am here, with some allies, to make sure the same destiny doesn't befall Earth, and the jewels you carry must be protected" Everybody looked at their bracelets, which had been untouched during all this time.

"What are they, anyway? Why did they choose us?" Kyle asked.

"They are the Guardian' Bracelets, legendary relics with an amazing power, but only those deemed worthy can use them" Mary just looked at it, as if it was the most important thing in her life.

"What do you want us to do?'' Freddy asked. At that, someone else entered the room; the mechanic alien entered the room. On his hands there was a box.

"Hello everybody, my name is Millin, the tech wiz of this team" He opened the box, revealing five bracelet-like devices; they were golden and had a symbol, a shield with a star on the center. Everybody just stared at them.

"These are your Guardian Morphs, they will let you transform into Power Rangers, if you want them, of course" The five chosen teens looked at each other, wondering who will make the first move.

"I'm in"

"I accept" Two of them took step forward, hands stretched to take one of the morphers. Both of them looked at each other and smirked.

"Always have to be the hero, don't you?" Paul said.

"Shut up, you are probably just trying to show off" Kyle shot back. The both of them took the Guardian Morphs and wrapped them on their wrists.

"I'm in too" Mary said, picking the third morpher "I can't let you two fools get killed"

"Let's do this" Freddy said loudly "Those sissies want me, let them come, I'll beat them back to the hole they came from" He punched his chest for emphasis.

"I am the last one" Anna picked the remaining bracelet smiling "I would be a fool if I reject such a chance" She wrapped the bracelet on her wrist.

"Now you are the Guardian's Vow Power Rangers" He looked at Paul.

"Paul Redfield, cunning and proud, you hold the power of the red bracelet, and now you are the Red Rouge Ranger" He turned to Kyle.

"Kyle Saint-Claire, calm and noble, you have the blue bracelet with you, from now on you will be known as the Blue Knight Ranger"

"Mary Sean, kind and wise, the yellow bracelet chose you; you are the Yellow Bishop Ranger"

"Frederick Gawain, brave and curious, the powers of the green bracelet are inside you, making you the Green Hunter Ranger"

"Anna Carter, graceful and innocent, the pink bracelet called for you, and for that you are the Pink Royal Ranger"

"Hold up" Mary shouted "How do we hide these things" She pointed at the topaz bracelet in her wrist.

As soon as she said that, the Guardian's bracelets started to glow, and banished, the Ranger's eyes started to glow, before turning back to their natural color.

"What was that?" Paul asked. Kyle experimentally tried to make a ring, which appeared wrapped against his index finger.

"We absorbed them into our bodies" Kyle observed, before trying to make a skate board.

"Sweet" Paul commented, before running behind Freddy, taking the boy by surprise. But before anything else could be said, an alarm whined in the room, making everyone jump in alert.

"Saga is on the move" Millin said "I can send you to the place he is attacking, but once there, you will have to fight"

"How do we activate the morphs" Kyle asked.

"Just say Guardian's Vow Rangers Now and you will transform" Millin answered.

"You will know what to do. Just trust yourselves and each other, good luck" Mako said. The rangers nodded, and ran out to the teleport room.

IN SAILOR GATE

The center of the city was in chaos, as dozens of Medghouls kept attacking buildings, destroying everything on their path. Men and women ran away, even as police officers tried to stop them, but they were losing, badly.

"Continue, my minions" Daemon ordered "Those usurpers must be close, keep fighting until they appear"

Next to him, there was a horrible monster, a mix of a sphinx and a gorilla, an Egyptian staff on its right hand, and a fearsome sword on its left hand, white wings were on the back. The monster's eyes glowed, and a red energy beam, hit a car, making it explode and sending several cops flying.

As the situation worsened, a woman tripped in her attempt to run, and a ghoul who saw her went to the kill, but before it could reach her, it was sent flying by a red blur, when a squad of the foot soldiers went to help it, they were attacked by flying blue knives, which the blur used as a distraction to get the woman out of harm's way.

"Get out of here; it's going to get messy"

As that happened, another figure slammed against the Ghouls, sending them flying, another one shot a blast, but the figure was moved away, and a ghoul was floated to its place, taking the shot.

A sonic boom sent several of the ghouls flying, as five teenagers stood in front of the group.

"Looking for us?" Paul asked, his usual humor gone.

"I am gonna say this just once, get out of this planet and don't come back" Mary warned.

"NEVER!"Daemon shouted "Not until I conquer it or my death"

"Hard way it is" Kyle said, before his eyes glowed blue and sent daggers to Daemon, who destroyed them with a swipe of his sword. Freddy moved for a punch, but the Shadow General dodged out of the way and countered with a vicious hit to the gut, sending the green boy flying. Anna let out a screech, hitting the monster on the chest, but didn't do much. Mary tried to use her telekinesis, but an energy shot she barely avoided broke her focus.

"So those are the brats" The golden monster said "Not very impressive"

"Says the guy that looks like a cheap Halloween costume" Freddy shot back and dashed towards it.

"Golden Sphinx, take care of him. I will finish this" Daemon ordered, but was stopped by a red blur and a blue wall.

"Not so fast" Paul taunted. Paul ran to Daemon and went to a punch but was blocked, but Kyle blocked the sword before it could cut Paul's head but was sent flying by the hit. Paul ran away before anything else could be done, but Kyle jumped at him with a sword construct, but was swept away by Daemon with ease. Kyle managed to sweep his feet with a rope. But the Blue Ranger was kicked away before he could do much.

Freddy was wrestling with Golden Sphinx, taking it to the floor, punching the monster to the floor, but its staff got him on the gut, knocking the breath out of him. He stomped the floor, causing a small quake and sending the monster to the floor, while Freddy recovered from the hit. The Sphinx shot a laser to Freddy, sending him flying.

Anna sent a screech, sending several Medghouls to the floor, making them disappear, while Mary crashed several of the foot soldiers against each other. But the girls were attacked by the back, and were sent crashing to were the boys were.

"Not good" Mary commented.

"Time to use the new toys" Kyle said as he and Freddy got up. Paul helped the girls and stood on the center of the group.

"Ready?" Paul yelled, raising his arm.

"Ready!" The others said, doing the same. They taped the star on the center and clasped their hands.

"Guardian's Vow, Rangers Now" They yelled, making circle with their arms, before bringing their hands forward. It worked, making them glow in a blinding light.

In there, they were surrumnded by energy, coming from their arms, surrounding them. They kneeled, their bodies enveloped on the energy before it faded, with them on a new suit and a different pose. Paul was on a red body suit, the symbol of his morpher on his chest. His head was covered by a helmet with fox-like ears and a fanged visor. The sleeves of the suit were white and the legs had a knife pattern across them. In his waist there was a pouch with a dagger on it. Paul crouched and took a feral position.

"Red Rogue Ranger!" He yelled.

"Blue Knight Ranger!" Another voice said. Kyle also transformed, his suit was blue and his helmet was knight-like and his visor formed a V. His left foot moved back and raised his hand, in a bring it, motion.

"Yellow Bishop Ranger" Mary announced. Her helmet had a cross visor and she has her hands as if she was praying.

"Green Hunter Ranger" Freddy's helmet was like a cloak with red in the top and stood in all fours, like a monkey.

"Pink Royal Ranger" Anna's helmet was like a crown and her suit had a mini dress like armor. She had her arms pointing forward, her knees bent.

"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled together, and a multicolored explosion came from behind them.

"It worked!" Mako cheered.

"Of course, I made them" Millin commented.

"Let's teach them" Paul commanded, pulling his dagger out, and running to the monsters, the other following in tow.

"Guard Dagger!" Kyle stabbed a ghoul on the chest, while Paul slashed and hacked around, marching to the bigger enemies, Freddy ran through the mooks like a crazy bull. Anna flipped and twisted around, managing to connect a few kicks on several monsters. Mary spun her dagger and from the back came several lasers, which knocked down several monsters.

"Take care of the ugly one" Paul commanded Kyle as they charged The Sphinx and Daemon.

"More specific, please" Kyle said dryly. Paul pressed a button on his belt and a bow appeared in front of him. Kyle did the same and two swords appeared.

"Rogue bow, shoot" Paul declared.

"Knight's Blades, to battle" Kyle shouted.

"Hunter Axes, slice" Freddy grinned at his rhyme. His twin hand axes glowing at the sun.

"Bishop Staff, attack" Mary declared. A staff nearly as tall as her was on her hand.

"Royal Shield, protect" Anna yelled. A round shield hung from her arm. Everyone raised their weapons, and started beating the monsters, Kyle and Freddy sliced through the Ghouls as if they were made of paper. Anna slammed her shield in the head of several ghouls, Mary used her staff to beat several monsters to submission and Paul's energy arrows hit their target flawlessly, without missing a beat. Kyle got out of the group and ran to Daemon, clashing blades again. Daemon's hit sent Kyle to the floor, but the boy managed to put his swords to block the potentially fatal hit. Kyle's foot shot out, managing to buy him enough time to roll away and got to his feet. The both of them clashed blades again, this time Kyle attacked more aggressively and managed a slash, but found himself struggling with the strength of Daemon, before he was sent sprawling to the floor with a fierce cut. Paul's arrow got Daemon on the chest, but it didn't do much aside from annoying him.

"This is bad" Paul muttered, but charged forward anyway.

"I…Am… Tired…Of … Getting… Beaten…Around" Mary said as she dived to avoid the sword, before blocking it with her staff. The Egyptian staff slammed into her gut, sending her to the floor. Anna threw her shield like a Frisbee, which the monster dodged, but as it gloated, the shield bounced, hitting it on the back of the head.

"Saw the Avengers Movie?" The other girl asked. Anna just shrugged.

"Captain America, actually" At that they just jumped back to the fight.

"Ha!" Freddy laughed as he jumped and spun, cutting the last Medghouls to pieces before charging against the Golden Sphinx. The monster growled and shot a beam. Freddy jumped high on the air, dodging the shot and the ensuing explosion.

"Nice try, freak" Freddy taunted.

"Look at yourself before talking, spandex clad monkey" Freddy was about to retort, but a shrill voice coming from his helmet stopped him. Suddenly it went on a speaker.

"_Spandex?! That's a high tech- armor made of the best materials on the galaxy!" _Millin'svoice screamed indignantly. The rangers looked at each other before continuing the fight. _"Go beat that golden (unknown words)'s ass" _Freddy rubbed his ear dumbly before going back to the fight, swinging his axes, parrying and cutting each other's hits until Freddy was sent flying against what was left of a car.

"Too much fun, it's time to get serious or outta here!"

"You have potential" Daemon commented, as Kyle tries to defend himself of the General's attack "I feel sorry I have to destroy you"

"Too bad" Kyle said. But the shot from his dagger hit Daemon in the chest "Too bad you failed this job" Paul's arrow shot just over Kyle's shoulder, hitting the monster. Paul's body started glowing red, and his voice dropped a pitch and yelled:

"Fireshot!"A bright arrow, packing a lot more power than before was shot. Kyle saw it coming and jumped out of the way, the arrow hitting its mark. Daemon was sent flying by the explosion, but before he recovered, Kyle was over him, glowing blue.

"Ice Slash!" Kyle slashed Daemon, who froze, and was sent crashing down to the ground by a second swing.

"Whoo!" Paul cheered, pumping his fist. Kyle was panting heavily, supporting his weight on his sword. Paul walked towards him, and raised a hand, which the blue ranger shook gladly. But their happiness was short lived as Daemon got up from the hole they put him through.

"Oh shit" Both rangers raised their weapons, but Daemon just glared at them and disappeared.

"Think we can ask to take five?" Kyle asked, still panting. Paul just shoved him lightly before going to the others.

Freddy slammed the handle of his axe on the Sphinx face, stunning it, while Anna's shield hit the monster on the leg, while Mary's staff hit it on chest, sending it to the floor.

"Think red and blue will join us?" Freddy asked, dodging a laser.

"Let's take care of this without them" Mary suggested. Just then the three of them were sent flying against a building by a laser. Freddy recovered first.

"You should lie down and die" Sphinx yelled, proud of himself "You are no match for me"

"Wanna bet, monkey can" The Green Hunter yelled, raising his axes, body glowing green.

"Earth Wrecker" Freddy slammed his axes against the floor, raising debris and sending The Sphinx flying a couple of feet up. By that time Anna and Mary got up, they had their weapons ready.

"Tornado Shield!" Anna went first, her shield spun in place, a tornado forming beneath the monster, and raising it high on the air. Mary jumped on the air, and used the tornado to be on the same height as the sphinx, the yellow on her body telling everything as she slammed her staff on the monster's gut.

"Take this, Lighting Rod" As they went down, lighting hit the Monster, causing a major explosion. With a back flip she was back with the others, Paul and Kyle joining in.

"Nice work" Anna praised, patting her on the shoulder. Mary smiled, her arms clutching the staff.

"How about we finish this?" Paul suggested. The Golden Sphinx got up, and while hurt, wasn't defeated.

"Combine weapons"

"YES!" Paul's bow enlarged, Mary's staff and Kyle's swords merged together to form an arrow, which was held up by Anna's shield and Freddy's axes. It was a ballista, a more powerful weapon.

"War Ballista" They announced Kyle and Freddy standing in front of the group, Anna and Mary behind them and Paul held the arrow.

"Ready, Fire!" The arrow lit up, and was shot to the monster, who took the projectile and exploded, pieces of it jumping everywhere.

IN SPACE FORTRESS

Daemon watched the battle, glaring at the Rangers as they celebrated, the wounds he suffered in his battle with the Red and Blue Rangers still obvious. He slammed his sword on the floor, a magical circle appeared, and the monster's remains started coming back together and started to grow.

Back to Earth

The Rangers looked at the growing Sphinx in front of them in disbelief. Anna looked at the others, unsure of what to do.

"Mako, Millin" Freddy called "We need some help here" He said as he tried to avoid the giant feet attempting to stomp him. Kyle was on the floor, trying desperately to avoid the lasers, Mary and Anna got behind the several stories monster and shot their lasers, futilely tried to hurt the monster.

"Already on it" Millin's voice ran through their ears "The zords are on their way, just wait up"

"Easier said than done" Paul said, before getting flattened by a giant foot. Just then five big robots rushed through, attacking the monster.

"Here they are, your very own zords" He started making the introductions.

"Paul, you cunning boy the fox zord is yours" The boy, who was getting help from his friends to stand, said "Cool"

"Kyle, a knight is nothing without their own Horse and yours is a blue Horse Zord" Kyle nodded, smiling.

"Freddy, for a big guy like you the Gorilla Zord is the perfect choice" The Green Ranger jumped up and down, happy at the surprise.

"The Deer Zord goes to our smart girl Mary" Mary just stared at the giant, yellow robot deer, stunned.

"And pretty princess Anna gets the Peacock Zord" The Pink and White bird attacked furiously, and Anna smiled.

"The Megazord function isn't ready, but they can fight" The rangers gave a sign of understanding and looked at their zords. The Mechanical Horse and Gorilla were the bigger ones, with the Deer zord being a bit smaller. The red Fox zord was the smallest, with the Peacock being the second.

The Rangers jumped up, entering the zords and appeared in the cockpit of the robots. The rooms were comfortable them sitting in a clear room, with the controllers being in front of them.

"Fox Zord, Ready" Paul reported.

"Horse Zord, listo" Kyle announced.

"Deer Zord, let's do this" Mary shouted.

"Gorilla Zord, Ready to rumble" Freddy bragged.

"Peacock Zord, it's in" Anna said.

"Let's finish for today, I'm tired and sore" Paul said, everyone agreed. The Fox started rolling its tail, slamming it against the monster. But was sent away by a hit of the staff.

"That hurt" Paul grumbled.

"My turn!" Kyle yelled, as he slammed his horse against the Golden armored monster, sending it back.

"Monkey Fight" Freddy announced, using the Horse as a stepping stone and the gorilla went crashing against the Sphinx, knocking it back. A punch later and it jumped back. The deer zord slammed the horns against the monster, who stopped it by grabbing them.

"Anna, Now" Mary shouted, as Anna's peacock's tail feathers shot lasers against the monster, making it fall down.

"Tag team, Greenie?" Kyle shouted. Freddy grinned underneath his helmet.

"Oh, yeah" The gorilla mounted the horse, and as they came closer, the gorilla leapt, and the horse flipped, kicking it with its legs.

"Animal Fastball!" They yelled as the gorilla hit the horrible beast with its body pummeling it as the others gathered together as the gorilla finished its assault.

"At my signal, let's do this" Paul ordered. Everyone was in position.

"NOW" He yelled, everyone attacked at the same time, the horse kicked the monster as both the Fox and the Deer tackled them at the same time, and the Gorilla and the Peacock hit the monster together, making it fall and destroying it.

"Good job, victory is ours" Paul said. In the space ship the Nebulonians cheered, while in the fortress Saga's wrath was felt.

In the space ship, a little while later…

After everyone was healed the rangers stood in front of Mako, who smiled at them.

"It was a splendid job, young ones" He said "You saved your city and even managed to fight off Daemon, The Shadow General"

"I hope we don't see him soon, his hits really hurt" Kyle and Paul commented.

"So, this is just beginning, right?" Mary asked.

"Yes, my dear, it is" Mako nodded "But I trust you to save the world, together"

"We'll do our best" Anna said.

"Forget the last part" Freddy said "We will beat those bastards all the way from the hole they came from"

After that they went back home. But as they went away on Mary's (repaired by Millin) Car they discussed their situation.

"Anything troubling you, Mar?" Paul asked at his quiet friend.

"Nothing, is just that… there are thousands of planets out there, this planet alone has over 6 or 7 billion people. What are the odds of this happening to us?" She asked.

"Look, girl" Freddy said "It doesn't matter, it happened and we have to accept it. We are the Power Rangers and we have to prove why"

"There is a reason we were chosen and we have to save the planet" Anna continued.

"The five of us, together" Kyle ended.

"Together" Mary repeated, smiling.


End file.
